Di Seberang Kandang Kuda
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang selalu terjadi di depan kandang kuda. Menceritakan tentang kado kecil bagi yang ditinggalkan. Langit senja keunguan saat itu menyimpan pinta do'a, pengorbanan para muda diribaan bendera keadilan. Slight MelloxHalle.


**Di Seberang Kandang Kuda**

**By taskebab**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kunjungan, dan kebenaran yang akan ia peroleh di suatu senja.

.

.

.

.

**Di Seberang Kandang Kuda**

**Fandom | **Death Note

**Disclaimer | **Tsugumi Ouba & Takeshi Obata

**Rating | **T

**Genre | **Suspense, Drama

**Main Character | **Halle Lidner

**Pairing | **Slight MelloxHalle

**Warning |**OOC, gaje tiada akhir, future fic

**Summary**

Sebuah kisah yang selalu terjadi di depan kandang kuda. Menceritakan tentang kado kecil bagi yang ditinggalkan. Langit senja keunguan saat itu menyimpan pinta do'a, pengorbanan para muda diribaan bendera keadilan.

**Author Note**

Emm, ngomong apa ya? Yang jelas fanfiksi ini korban kebosanan di hari Minggu. Silakan baca~

.

.

.

.

**Di Seberang Kandang Kuda**

.

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya lagi. Wanita berambut pirang – rambutnya ditiup angin dingin yang sunyi dan kelam, bermata kuning yang sering memakai blus putih dan celana panjang hitam sederhana yang berkesan androgani saat ia berkunjung kemari. Selalu dengan sebatang cokelat _Lindt_ dengan kokoa 85 persen yang ia letakkan di salah satu makam yang tampak tak terawat yang ada di sini. Berdoa sebentar, kemudian pulang. Ia seperti wanita karir yang sibuk sekali.

Ia melihatku. Seperti biasa, kemudian ia menghampiriku, minta ditunjukkan jalan karena pemakaman ini memang cukup luas – selain bermodel perbukitan, terjal, dan lembab. Tanpa ia pinta pun aku sudah tahu makam mana yang ingin ia kunjungi, dan segera ku antar ia menuju sebuah makam tanpa nama, hari lahir dan hari kematian, serta kata-kata lainnya. Makam itu begitu polos, berplat hitam. Bunga yang kemarin kutebar di sana masih terlihat cantik, rupanya.

"Terima kasih," ia berkata tanpa ada sinyal ingin aku segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah aku tiba di pemakaman luas yang berada di ujung kota itu, seperti biasa aku selalu mengamati lingkungannya. Aura keikhlasan yang sebagian tersendat berterbangan di area pemakaman hingga membuat hatiku terasa sesak – seakan ingin mengingatkanku apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan saat kematiannya. Pepohonan – seperti Akasia, Cemara, tidak lupa juga sedikit semak – tertanam, berdiri angkuh dan ada bagian di mana mereka bergerombol dan membuat bagian itu menjadi gelap, mungkin karena telah terlalu lama mendengarkan banyak umpatan kesal, tangis, serta derita bagi yang ditinggalkan. Angin sedikit sepoi menyimpan sedikit frustrasi di dalamnya, walau terasa sejuk dan mengalir. Tidak lah hujan seperti yang ada di opera sabun, senja ini cukup cerah. Matahari yang telah condong di ufuk barat tertutup sedikit awan cerah yang membuatnya bercahaya indah. Pegunungan berkabut berwarna kebiruan menjadi latar belakang pemakaman itu.

Segala unsur di pemakaman itu menceritakan padaku, bahwa mereka telah terlalu banyak menyimpan duka dari setiap pengunjung, sebuah kenangan getir yang akan menjadi pahit sekaligus manis saat dikecap kembali. Aura misterius sebagai pemanis, seakan kisah hidup semua orang yang telah beristirahat di sana hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Aku berjalan naik sedikit – dengan hati-hati karena cukup berbatu dan terjal, dan aku menemukannya. Penjaga makam di sini. Wanita berumur sekitar enam puluh tahun yang kumuh namun entah mengapa terasa tidak asing dan entah sejak kapan selalu setia menunggu kedatanganku saat senja. Senyum hangatnya yang biasa menyambutku.

Aku mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu makam mana yang hendak, dan selalu kukunjungi sejak setelah tanggal 26 Januari lalu.

Setelah berjalan naik dan sedikit turun melewati banyak bunga-bunga lumayan besar berwarna kemerahan, dengan tanganku digenggam erat olehnya agar tidak goyah, aku telah tiba di makamnya. "Terima kasih," kataku singkat. Namun ia tidak beranjak pergi dari sisiku. Oh, ia pergi. Ia duduk di makam tidak jauh dari sini.

'GUK! GUK!' anjing kecil liar peliharaannya langsung berlari sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke pangkuan sang penjaga malam. Ia pun mengelus-elus anjing kecil itu, sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang bahasa apa aku tidak tahu. Lagu anak-anak dengan suara yang parau, dan tidak lagi menghiraukanku.

.

.

Aku segera menaruh batangan cokelat yang kubawa sedari tadi. Aku masih tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Selama ini kutahan tangisku, dan aku masih tetap tidak bisa. Aku hanya menatap makam itu sendu tanpa suara, sedangkan matahari sudah kian tenggelam saja, dan bebintangan samar-samar mulai muncul walau cilik sinarnya.

.

.

"Mello... KIRA kalah, kau dan kebenaran telah menang," akhirnya suaraku keluar juga. Terasa sedikit serak, tersendat, dan berat. Aku menghela nafas lebih dalam lagi, walau akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan menatap makam itu tanpa suara seperti tadi. Kulihat dari sudut mataku sang penjaga makam masih di sana. Melihatku. Ketika aku sedikit mengadah, ia tersenyum.

Karena beribu kata masih saja tidak mau terucap di pangkal kerongkonganku, aku memutuskan untuk berdoa sebentar saja lalu pulang. Setelah berdoa, aku segera beranjak berdiri, berjalan ke arah sang penjaga makam yang sudah rela menungguiku sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih. Apalagi karena anda telah bersedia... ya, menjaga makam 'temanku' ini. Termasuk identitasnya." Aku berkata. Ia terkekeh, kemudian mengajakku duduk di sampingnya. Ya, jadilah kami berdua duduk di salah satu makam yang bangunannya sangat besar. Kutengok jamku sebentar, ah, jam setengah tujuh malam. Tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula hari ini aku agak longgar.

Setelah hening, ia mengangkat bicara. "Itu semua karena temanmu telah melindungi anakku." Aku mengrenyitkan dahiku, sepasang alis mendekat hendak menyatu. "Bersama dengan temannya temanmu yang mati tertembak itu. Jadi aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih." Ia terkekeh lagi, membuatnya semakin agak 'menyeramkan'.

"Memangnya... apa yang terjadi dengan anak anda, kalau boleh saya tahu?" aku memutuskan memecahkan keheningan. Sekiranya sedikit sok kenal juga baik dalam kondisi buruk seperti ini.

"Ia dibunuh KIRA," intonasinya seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesedihan atau pun emosi semacam itu – tidak lazim. "Ya... ia dibunuh... ya... KIRA..." ia menggumam sendiri. Aku merasa bulu kudukku telah berdiri sempurna, dan tengkukku seperti disentuh sesuatu yang dingin bagai angin malam. Sampai ia selesai bertingkah 'abnormal' seperti itu.

"Apa anak anda adalah seorang kriminal?" aku bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya... Ia adalah kriminal untuk kejahatan... kriminal untuk ketidak adilan... dan kriminal untuk pandangan Sang Kira... Ia kriminal... Ya..." lagi-lagi ia berkata dengan cara seperti itu. _Yeah_, baru pertama kali ini aku mengobrol dengannya, padahal kita telah saling tahu sejak pemakaman Mello dan temannya.

.

.

Aku seakan telah mengetahui sesuatu. Mataku membulat sempurna. Ia melihatku dengan senyum yang mengerikan, misterius, serta senang. Mata hitam pekatnya menatap dalam. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Bisikan parau.

.

.

"Anakku... adalah..."

.

.

Aku pun segera berpamitan, kemudian menuruni perbukitan kecil itu walau aku hampir jatuh dan terpeleset beberapa kali – tidak peduli seberapa kotor sepatuku sekarang. Kumasukkan kunci mobilku di tempatnya dan kuputar, seketika mesin mobil menyala dan langsung aku gas sekencangnya. Jantungku masih berderu, keringat dingin masih mengucur dari pelipisku. Kini aku menjauh. Menjauh dari pemakaman yang kini telah benar-benar gelap itu, menjauh dari seringai sang penjaga makam yang kurasakan masih mengikutiku hingga sekarang. Aku mengatur nafasku.

.

.

Tidak mungkin. Ia adalah ibu—

.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan hari, aku berkunjung kembali ke pemakaman yang terletak di seberang lapangan kandang kuda itu. Dan kudengar kabar bahwa sang penjaga makam telah mati tadi malam.

.

.

Karena serangan jantung.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

.

**Author Note**

Buat ibu-ibu itu ibunya siapa, tebak yaah~~ udah kukasih clue loh XDD #dihajar terus kalo abstrak maaf QAQ soalnya memang authornya abstrak juga DX

Review?


End file.
